Garrott du Roque's Love in Scaris diary
Cover 25 June While I was waiting at the scareport for the arrival of Rochelle's flight, I started to think about how we first met. I had been working all day on a design for a phantom ball gown, but alas, the creativity, she eluded me. I was becoming.. how you say.. frustrated. There was no unlife in my design, and I needed to find the inspiration, so I decided to take a stroll and clear the design cobwebs from my head. I have a particular route that I am inclined to follow when I have no solid idea. It is as familiar to me as the back of my claw, and I could walk it with the blindfold if necessary. Exit my front door, turn left, and then walk until I can smell the bakery on the corner. Cross over Rue Morgue and continue through the park past the siren fountain, and back home again. On that day, such was my frustration that I turned right instead of left. Perhaps a change of scenery would be helpful, I thought. Also, there was a little cafe I knew of in that direction. It was a few blocks past a skelementary school, and I thought if I hurried I could get a seat outside before school was dismissed and the students took them. I was lost in thought with my head down and my hands in my pockets. I was about to cross the street when I heard, "Arrete!" I looked up to see a garghoul in a bright green crossing guard vest holding up a stop sign and pointing at me. She was frowning, but such a frown! It was magnifique! In that frown, I found my inspiration, and I reached for my sketchpad only to realize I had forgotten it. I felt like such a tete de roche. Then I noticed a piece of sidewalk chalk one of the little ghouls must have dropped. I immediately fell to the ground and began sketching out the dress. It was perfect! It was inspired! It was about to be trampled by hundreds of little monsters! The final school bell was going to ring at any minute, and then over my shoulder I heard the sound of a picture being taken. It was the crossing guard, and she had used her iCoffin to preserve my design. "My name is Rochelle Goyle, I must stay here until all of the school is let out," she said. "But there is a cafe down the rue where we can meet when I am finished. Perhaps, if you give me your number, I can send you the picture?" I did not tell her I did not have an iCoffin, but I did manage to get to the cafe in time to secure a table for two. 28 June Rochelle is staying with her grandmonster, so I put my extra helmet on my scooter and went by to pick her up today. It was a day just like this before she left for Monster High, that I surprised her with a dress I designed just for her. I think it is still my greated creation, and Rochelle shone like the lights of Scaris when she wore it. We drove through Scaris, stopping at all our old haunts and except for a disagreement with a mime construction crew - seriously, who builds an imaginary wall in the middle of une vraie rue? Even that was unable to spoil the day, and I was sad that it had to come to an end. 30 June Tonight I had planned to take Rochelle to the most exclusive restaurant in Scaris. I had been planning and saving for it since she first told me that she was coming back for a visit - I even made reservations six months in advance. It was going to be perfect, except it was not. When we arrived at the restaurant, they had lost our reservation. I asked to speak to the manager, who was apologetic, but all he could offer was a possible opening in three weeks. I was tres me-content, but Rochelle told me it was okay, and we could just spend a quiet evening at her grandmonster's. I told her I had a better idea. We ran back to my house and grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket. After I filled the basket with cheese and bread and strawscary tartes from the bakery down the street, we went back to the side walk across from the skelementary school where I first fell in love with her frown. I laid out the blanket on the sidewalk, we ate and laughed, and I even brought some sidewalk chalk in case inspiration hit me. 5 July Rochelle's time in Scaris seemed to end before it even began. We said our goodbyes at the scareport and promised to see each other again as soon as we could. For a gargoyle, time moves by slowly, so we do not show emotion when we part, because what might seem long to other monsters is a brief moment to us. So I was a rock as I waved good bye to Rochelle. But seeing her plane take off was enough to melt a heart of stone. Category:Doll diaries Category:Garrott du Roque logs